shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoihebi
10,000,000+ }} The Yoihebi are a race of snake people with the upper bodies and intelligence of humans, but the lower body of a snake. Their appearances can vary from very snakelike to humanlike. Types Very Snakelike Yoihebi's most snakelike appearance features what just appears to be a giant snake with arms. The ones with this appearance also tend to be the most violent of the Yoihebi, but that isn't to say that all of them are violent. Snakelike In the Snakelike phase, the Yoihebi are pretty much snakelike, but have features distinguishing them. First of all, they now have slightly more humanoid faces, and they have more human shaped upper bodies. Along with that, they have "hair" of sorts. However, they still retain their very scaly skin and snakelike features. Somewhat Snakelike/Somewhat Human This is the turning point of Yoihebi in terms of appearance. They have practically human upper bodies, however the difference is that they still have snakes for hair and they still have slightly scaly skin. Along with that, this is the most common appearance for Yoihebi Humanlike This is the most humanoid that a Yoihebi can look. They have the exact upper body of a human being, down to the last inch, except for two fangs, some scales on their cheeks and ears. The ones with this appearance tend to be the most peaceful and enjoy just having fun with the other Yoihebi and human beings. Architecture The Yoihebi generally have two types of architecture. These two types are tree houses and underground houses, depending on what the Yoihebi prefers. To this end, the Kueong Trees serve their purpose, as they grow gigantic for the first 10 years, but then die off, completely dissolving the roots but leaving the branches and leaves, which allows for habitation of the underground tunnels which can be mined out even more for bigger houses. On the roofs of the trees, the branches can all connect and create big marketplaces and towns for the Yoihebi to interact with each other. Government The Yoihebi classes are divided into 4 separate parts, and are separated by their appearance. However, all classes are treated exactly the same, and the only thing that separates the classes are the different "expectations" of the classes. The Yoihebi with "very snakelike" appearance are generally "expected" to join the military, but this is unsaid, and there is nothing stopping them from doing a different occupation, and in addition, they tend to like sticking to military positions. The Yoihebi with snakelike and somewhat snakelike/somewhat human appearance are generally expected to do manual labor, but the same rules with deviation apply to these guys too. And finally, the somewhat snakelike/somewhat human and humanlike Yoihebi are generally expected to do common everywhere jobs, like carpentry and merchantry. Each of these classes have 3 representatives each in a Palace, and the 12 Yoihebi voted as the representatives are the sovereign rulers of Baem Isle. These people are called the Daihyo-sha. However, there is usually a ruler from the royal family who also works with the 12 Daihyo-sha, and they have just as much sovereignty as the Daihyo-sha, if not more, because they get the final vote on the laws and can veto them. The royal family members are raised by their kindhearted family members from birth, and will always turn out righteous, clever, and morally correct. Category:Lewush Category:Race